One More Reason I Could Never Forget You
by smothis
Summary: follow up to Falling In Love For the Night. Richard decides to take Mark up on his offer. RPF Mark Pellegrino/Richard Speight Jr.


Richard hesitated when he got to Mark's hotel room. He had spent the last 10 minutes in the bar bathroom, trying not to cop out of what Mark had offered. He'd pretty much been fantasizing about this since he first met Mark and now it looked like it was finally going to happen. He needed to calm down.

He wiped his hands on his trousers, trying to make them seem less sweaty and, after a moment of second-guessing, he knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and a moment later the door swings open, with a smug looking Mark on the other side. His shirt is in his hands, which means it's not on his body, and Richard can't stop his eyes from wandering over the exposed skin.

"About time you showed up. I thought you were gonna leave me hanging," Mark said, moving aside so Richard could enter.

Richard tried to think of something witty to say back to him, but his blood seemed to be leaving his brain for a more Southern destination. "Um, yeah. Sorry, I was in the bathroom," Richard replied, mentally kicking himself. Mark gave him an amused little smile and shook his head.

"It's fine. You're worth the wait," he said, closing and locking the door. Richard watched his every moment, feeling like he was the prey in some bizarre hunting ritual. Mark stalked towards him, slowly, as if he knew how he was affecting Richard.

"I, um, I," Richard stuttered as Mark got closer, taking a step back every time he took a step forward. He finally felt his back press against the wall and stared wide-eyed at Mark until he was right in front of him.

"You're nervous. It's cute," Mark said, putting on hand on the wall beside Richard's head and leaning forward, his face inches from Richard's.

Richard was going to say something when he felt Mark press his free hand against his growing erection. He gasped, but it was promptly cut off as Mark pressed their lips together. Richard squirmed a little, but then his brain caught up with what was happening, and he began kissing Mark back, almost hungrily. He felt Mark smile against his lips and the hand that was on his crotch suddenly started moving and, _oh,_ that felt nice.

The contact disappeared and Richard whined against Mark's mouth. He felt his hands tugging on his belt and pants, unbuttoning them. Mark's hand reached down the front of Richard's pants and boxers, grasping his erection. He swiped his thumb over the head possessively and began jerking him off.

Richard gasped and broke the kiss, leaning his head back against the wall. "Oh, god, Mark. Fuck," he managed to get out, panting in between the words. Mark smiled and kissed his neck.

"That's the plan," Mark said, pressing his body against the younger man. Richard closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Really? Because right now you seem like all talk and no walk," Richard replied, pressing his leg between Mark's. Mark groaned and bit down on Richard's neck before pulling back. His pupils were blown wide and he was breathing heavily. Richard took a deep breath and pushed Mark towards the bed, watching as he sat down, smiling a little.

Richard unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off to the side, before getting on the bed and straddling Mark. "You have no idea how long I've thought about this," Richard said quietly, kissing Mark's chest. A low moan rumbled through Mark's chest and Richard smiled to himself.

"I've thought about you, thought about riding you. Do you know how many times I've touched myself thinking of you?" he continued, kissing his way across Mark's chest. His hands wandered down to his pants and he quickly undid them. Mark lifted his hips up so Richard could slide them off the rest of the way, along with his boxers.

Richard stood up and nodded his head. Mark took the hint and got further onto the bed, his eyes never leaving Richard. "I've gotten off so many times, just thinking about you under me, making the most delicious noises. God, you make me feel so good," Richard muttered, closing his eyes as he slid his pants and boxers off the rest of the way.

Mark's eyes wandered down the newly exposed flesh and he looked back up at Richard. He turned to the bedside table, and took a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. Mark looked back at him and raised his eyebrows. Richard climbed back on the bed, crawling up towards Mark.

Mark sat up and popped open the bottle. "On your back," he said, squirting some of the lube into his hand. Richard did what he was told and laid on his back, watching as Mark coated his dick with lube.

After he finished, Mark put his hand on Richard's legs, and slowly spread them, bending them up at his knees. Richard felt a slick finger at his entrance and moaned as it slowly entered him. Mark crooked it a little, barely brushing against Richard's prostrate, causing him to let out a high-pitched whine. He felt a second finger enter and closed his eyes, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"God, Mark, hurry up," he whined, attempting to grind down on Mark's hand. Mark threw his free arm across Richard's hip, preventing him from moving. Richard looked down at Mark, about to give him a snarky remark, but stopped when Mark winked at him and lowered his head to where his fingers were.

Richard gasped as he felt something warm and wet at his entrance, slowly circling it as the fingers continued to stretch him. He let out a low and long moan, his hands gripping the comforter on the bed tightly.

"Fuck… Mark…" he moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lips.

After another moment, the tongue and fingers disappeared, and Richard whined in protest. He looked up and saw Mark lining himself up, but he shook his head and sat up. Mark gave him a confused look, but Richard turned him around and pushed him on to the bed.

"I told you I was going to ride you," he said, climbing on top of Mark and straddling his hips again. He lined himself up and groaned as he lowered himself onto him. Mark let out a low moan, throwing his head back.

"Fuck, Rich, you feel… God," he managed to get out, his eyes shut tight. Richard smiled a little and started moving, rocking his hips back and forth slowly. He felt the heat pooling at the base of his spine, and he was sure he wasn't going to last long.

Mark grasped Richard's hips, helping him move a little faster and harder, his breathing picking up as he did so. Richard's hand found his own cock, and he started jerking off in time with his movements.

He switched his angle slightly, hitting his prostrate dead-on. Richard moaned, his hand tightening around his cock. He felt the heat building up, until it finally exploded. Richard's orgasm hit him, and he spurted hot all over his hand and Mark's chest as his muscles clenched around him.

Mark let out a loud moan as he came, his hips jerking upwards to meet Richard's. Richard continued to ride him through both of their orgasms, until he slowed down to a stop.

He fell onto the bed next to Mark, the both of them breathing heavily.

"God, that was…"

"Yeah."

"And the-"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

Richard turned towards Mark and found his blue eyes already looking at him. Mark put his hand on the back of Richard's neck, pulling him forward until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"I'm glad I decided to come to Chicago," Mark whispered against the kiss.

Richard laughed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, so am I."


End file.
